Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/The Citadel/Chapter Two
On Earth Jack is selling some old stuff when John appears to his booth, as he's shocked by seeing him. You better be happy I've got ten fingers and not nine your friend is a psychopath Jack says as he looks at John. He looks at him. Calm down Jack I came here alone John says as he looks at him. He looks around. Oh, haha what can I do for you? Jack asked as he looks at him. John looks at him. Where are my friends? John says as he looks at Jack. Jack looks at him. What are you talking about? Jack says as he looks at John. John looks at him. Come on Jack we both know that you're into the Der'kal Empire's goods so tell me what you know or I'll have Typhuss chop not your fingers but your lower region John says as he looks at him. Jack sweats. All right, all right I'll talk there's a prison outpost on the outer edge of sector 778 grid 8 by 10 along the border of our two spaces Jack says as he looks at John. John looks at him and leaves. Back at Deep Space 9 in the briefing room John is explaining what Jack told him as Typhuss looks at him. A prison, its called the Citadel its only a rumor says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. The probe before we lost it picked up this footage John says as he shows him the image of the Citadel as it fizzes out. Typhuss looks at the footage and brings up the holo-image of the Citadel and describes it. Its big, almost as big as a starbase and it has weapon platforms says Typhuss as he looks at them. Captain Martin looks at it. That's a well armed outpost John says as he looks at the holo-image and then turns to Typhuss and Ro. Typhuss looks at them both. We take a team of Starfleet officers and MACOs, we rescue the prisoners and get the hell out of there says Typhuss as he looks at them. John looks at him. Only one problem how are we going to get there, because I'm sure they have some sort of detection grid for a ship and wait I'll be right back I've got a call to make John says as he walks out of the briefing room. Both Typhuss and Ro look at each other confused. In the ready room he's talking to Ezri. John you can't be serious you want me to talk to Worf why can't you? Ezri says on the monitor. John looks at her. I'm concerned that he still might hate me for marrying you because apart of you is Jadzia honey please our friends need help soon or they might not survive long enough to get help John says as he looks at the screen. She thinks about it for a second. All right I'll see what I can do Dax out Ezri says as the transmission ends. On the outer edge of the Der'kal border a task force of Federation starships is assembled as the Enterprise and Intrepid shows up to the sector. On the bridge of the Intrepid Lieutenant Curtis looks at her console and reports. Picking up a tachyon surge around the task force it's Klingon a task force of 56 warships total has entered formation, we're being hailed by the lead ship it's Commander Worf Lieutenant Curtis says as she looks at her console. Captain Kira gets up from his chair and looks at the main viewer and gives her the order. On screen says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. Captain Kira I've got one of my ships prepped to take you and your strike team to your destination it was not easy to convince Chancellor Martok to allow a fleet to assist the Federation he's been busy recovering from his war with the Cardassians still Commander Worf says on the main viewer. Typhuss smiles at him and looks at the viewer. I understand Commander Worf, I'm happy that you are here says Typhuss as he looks at Worf on the viewscreen. He nods and the transmission ends and he looks at his bridge crew and gives them the mission briefing. The Klingons will take the strike team to the prison and the team will rescue the prisoners then beam back to the Klingon ship says Typhuss as he looks at his crew. Commander Madden looks at him. We'll be awaiting your signal Captain Commander Madden says as he looks at him. Captain Kira leaves the bridge and heads to the transporter room. On board the Enterprise Captain Martin is also giving his officers the briefing. If you don't hear from us within an hour take the fleet into Der'kal space and extract us Captain Martin says as he looks at his crew. Commander Kadan looks at him. Yes, sir Commander Kadan says as she looks at him. He leaves the bridge and heads to the transporter room. On board the IKS Bortas Captain Martin, Major Lorne, and his team beams aboard the ship. Captain Kira, Colonel Sheppard it's good to see you two again sirs I'm just posted to the Enterprise to train their MACOs but otherwise I knew you needed help Major Lorne says as he looks at Captain Kira and Colonel Sheppard. Captain Kira looks at Lorne. Let's get to work says Typhuss as he looks at Major Lorne as he sets his particle rifle on kill.